


Fork'd

by revenblue



Series: [series] Tales of the Narrator [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Originally posted Jan 2011, edited slightly and crossposted July 2018.





	Fork'd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jan 2011, edited slightly and crossposted July 2018.

Two figures faced each other across a sandy plain. A small one, though. they _could_ see each other, after all.

It was one of those sandy plains you see in Western movies.

A tumbleweed would have rolled past, but it was fired for being too clichéd.

"My name is Inigo Montoya!" one figure called.

"Really?" the other figure asked.

"... No," the first figure admitted.

There was a pause as the stand-off continued.

"You killed my father!" the first figure yelled.

"Really?" the second figure asked again.

"... No."

Another pause, shorter this time.

"Prepare to die!" the first figure screamed.

"Really?" You shouldn't have to ask who said that.

"Yes."

"With that?" the second figure asked.

The first figure didn't reply. Instead, they elected to prove that someone _could_ be killed with a fork handle.

* * *

After the second figure had been reduced to a corpse, the first figure turned to the Narrator.

"Pay up," the figure demanded.

The Narrator sighed and handed back the pointy end of the fork.

"Narrators can never win," the Narrator muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this.
> 
> Like, if I look at the notes I put on this on dA, I wrote it while I had a migraine, and named it after my Dialga, and I'm just... o_O???  
> I changed the name for this version. Slightly. (It's more relevant now.)


End file.
